


Spoiled

by whiteroses77



Series: Primed for Love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming, more than teammates and more than friends Clark and Bruce have to deal with the repercussions of how they came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been asked about this a few times, and inspiration finally struck. This is the long awaited sequel to Primed.

TITLE: Spoiled 1/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,051  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After becoming, more than teammates and more than friends Clark and Bruce have to deal with the repercussions of how they came together.  
Author’s note: I’ve been asked about this a few times, and inspiration finally struck. This is the long awaited sequel to Primed.

~*~

As they came into dock on the Watchtower, the members of the team sighed with relief that the mission was over. Superman had thought about just heading straight home after the mission, but for morale’s sake, he had decided they should return as a team. Everyone was a mixture of wired and exhausted which wasn’t a great combination, but it seemed to be a usual occurrence for his teammates. He understood the excitement of a showdown he just wasn’t that experienced with exhaustion.

After the docking bay decompressed, the Justice League shuffled off and headed for the exit. 

Superman’s gaze found Batman’s as it usually did. It was funny because in the last several weeks he’d have expected to be focused on him since the change in their relationship, however truth be told, his gaze had always found his best friend in a crowd. 

He frowned as Hal entered his line of sight, as Green Lantern approached Batman. 

He didn’t listen in, but he did walk over to them. He heard Hal ask, “So how’s that training coming along, you and Superman doing alright?”

Batman’s eyes found Superman’s as he approached before returning to Hal. He confirmed, “It went quite well, there's just a few kinks to be ironed out though.”

Superman wondered if that was a bit of innuendo thrown in there, but as usual, Batman’s stoic bearing hinted at nothing. 

Hal suggested, “I’m still available if you want some extra help.”

He wanted to reject the offer out of turn but it wasn’t his place, Hal didn’t know the details of Bruce’s training. When Batman had turned to Green Lantern for help after Superman had turned him down, Superman had not let it get so far for Hal to know the truth. Hal didn’t know how the details of that training had changed their relationship, he didn’t know about Clark and Bruce’s change of status. Superman waited to see what Batman was going to say.

Batman’s eyes found Superman’s again, and then he breathed deeply, and said, “Thanks but Superman and I are too deeply involved to have someone else come in now.”

A giddy feeling tried to take over Clark’s whole body, but he keep it inside, as he observed Hal as he nodded along, “Okay then, good luck with that. See you two later.” before heading for the exit.

Once they were alone in the hangar, Batman turned to see Superman gazing at him with wide eyes and a smile spreading across his face.

Batman cocked his head in question.

Superman asked with excited awe, “Did you just do that?”

“What?”

He laughed, “You know what.” He sidled up, and he wrapped his arms around his Batsuit encased body, “You told Hal about us and he had no idea what you’d said.”

Batman didn’t return his embrace but he breathed steadily in response. “I’m not going to deny my feelings, if everyone chooses not to see it, it’s up to them.”

Superman complimented, “You’re a genius.”

His teammate waggled his cowl covered head; however, he didn’t dismiss the compliment.

He squeezed him a touch harder, and murmured, “You want to come by my place after we finish up here?”

Batman licked his lips slowly, and then he asked lowly, “You’re not going back to work?”

He frowned in response.

His teammate said, “Everyone else needs to get some rest but you don’t you could go back to work if you wanted.”

Superman smiled and caressed the bare skin of Batman’s cheek, “I can always rely on you to think rationally, even if it stops you from getting laid.”

Batman smirked, “That’s the exact opposite of my reputation, and you forgoing your responsibilities to get laid, is the exact opposite of yours.”

He leaned in slowly and whispered next to his cowl covered ear, “It’s your fault you make me horny.”

His best friend groaned down deep in his throat. 

He wondered, “You’re not too tired, are you?”

Batman’s eyes blinked one, twice, and then he spoke, “Do you feel like getting something to eat?”

Superman’s brow creased as he asked, “Like a date?”

“Something like a date.” He replied vaguely.

“What?”

“Is that a refusal?”

“No, of course not.” he denied.

~*~

Later after they’d both returned to their homes, Clark Kent waited outside the Michelin star restaurant which housed inside the classiest hotel in Gotham. The suit Clark was wearing was one of his most expensive ones in his wardrobe; he knew this place’s reputation and didn’t want to show Bruce up. He felt a little uncomfortable here among the rich of Gotham. He waited in the lobby and gazed at the entrance to the restaurant, and wondered if Bruce had anticipated his agreement to his invitation and booked a reservation, or did he simply make a phone call. He doubted any restaurant in Gotham would turn down having Bruce Wayne sitting at one of their tables. 

A minute or so later, Bruce Wayne entered the lobby, and his keen eyes swept the busy lobby. They caught each other’s eye and Bruce smiled at him. However, instead of coming over, Bruce went to the reception desk and Clark saw the woman hand over a key card. Clark frowned in curiosity. Then Bruce turned and headed towards him. 

Halfway across the lobby, Bruce was accosted by a beautiful woman, Clark didn’t know her, but she obviously knew Bruce Wayne. He saw Bruce nod and speak, and the woman step forward and trace the front of Bruce’s suit with her fingertips. Curiously, Clark listened in.

“…tonight?” The woman murmured.

He saw his friend glance over her figure fleetingly. Clark swallowed hard and tried not to be too jealous. Bruce was just being polite wasn’t he? After all that was his façade, there was no reason to be jealous. 

Then Bruce glanced his way, took a breath, and then replied to the woman, “Actually, I’ve got plans for the rest of the evening.”

The woman puckered her brow in disappointment, and then smiled, “Some other time?”

Bruce glanced at Clark again, and then deferred, “Maybe.”

The woman continued her journey seemingly satisfied with the vague agreement. Bruce took another deep breath, and then continued his own journey across the lobby.

They came to stand in front of each other, and Clark adjusted his tie, and commented, “She seemed nice.”

His friend nodded, “She’s one of the more tolerable ladies of my acquaintance.”

Clark glanced at the object in Bruce’s hand, and then asked coyly, “What’s that you’ve got in your hand?”

Bruce tilted his head and said disarmingly, “It’s the key to the suite, I’ve got for us.”

Clark met his gaze through his lenses, licked his lips with nervous excitement. He bounced on the balls of his feet a little. He asked, “What happened to dinner?”

The other man leaned in, and murmured coaxingly, “Room service, Clark room service.”

He laughed breezily, “I don’t know if that’s romantic or just plain…”

Bruce reached out, and caught his hand and suggested, “Think it over in the elevator.”

He let Bruce lead him over to the doors.

~*~

Inside the confines of the elevator car, they listened as the elevator bleeped every floor they passed, getting nearer and nearer to their destination. Finally, he nodded, telling Bruce his decision, “I think it’s romantic.”

Slowly, his best friend nodded too, and gave him a half smile.

Clark took heart, and he leaned in slowly, and kissed his friend slowly, saw his friend’s eyes close slowly, and then he pulled back just as slowly. He saw Bruce’s soft tongue just before his lips closed again. His heart fluttered with excitement and warm lust oozed along his veins. Clark sighed under his breath, “Oh yes.”

He leaned back in, and kissed him the same way again, warm and languid. Bruce hummed into his mouth, and blindly his hand came up and cupped the back of Clark’s head. Bruce’s mouth opened, and he deepened the kiss.

When the elevator arrived at their destination, Bruce kissed his way from Clark’s mouth to his ear, and he whispered the room number into the shell of Clark’s ear, and gave him the key card. He led him towards the hotel room door. 

Once there, Bruce kissed his neck distractingly as he fumbled with the card key and unlocked the door. God, his best friend could be so distracting when he was horny.

Finally, he got them inside, and they headed straight for the bedroom.

They hit the bed tangled up together, and then they were turning, writhing about together, Clark laughed, and hushed his lover, and removed his glasses, and put them on the night table for safekeeping. Stilled, Bruce watched him until he turned back to face him, and then he lunged and then they were kissing each other again, fighting until they got their clothes off. 

When they were finally laid bare before each other on the luxurious bed, Clark pushed him over onto his back, and licked and kissed the strong chest now presented to him. He nibbled on a nipple before moving onto his stomach, and feasting hungrily on the tight flesh.

Bruce groaned, “Shit, are you going to fuck me or eat me?”

He smiled smugly against his abs, and murmured, “You want me to?”

He hummed, “Yeah, take my ass.”

Clark lifted his head, and met Bruce’s passion filled gaze. 

He admired this man, his best friend who turned him on, who he had managed to turn on even though Bruce hadn’t realised he could be turned on by another man until recently. He bowed his head, bypassed his hard cock, and went lower and mouthed his perineum.

Bruce groaned, “Oh shit so good.” 

Bruce flung his head back on the mattress, and they lost eye contact. Clark focused on his target. He grasped his lover’s legs, and pushed them up, exposing him fully. He groaned at the sight and pressed his tongue to it; he groaned again with satisfaction and licked around it. Bruce moaned deeply, “You’re so good at that.” 

Clark glanced up and saw Bruce had now propped himself up on his elbows and was observing him as he enjoyed his ass. Clark smiled with his eyes, and covered it with his mouth and licked deeply.

God it was such a turn on to witness Bruce totally relaxing physically, sexually, and most importantly emotionally, and knowing it was happening because of and solely for him.

Bruce smiled fiercely and then he hooked his own knees, and pulled and raised his own ass in the air, showing off his subtle athletic body. He returned the smile and took the offering and he devoured it ravenously. Bruce cried softly, over and over with unrestrained need as his ass was eaten for the first time.

He murmured cockily against his sweet centre, “You like that huh?”

His lover groaned, “Oh yeah.” 

Clark continued until Bruce was flushed, and a little sweaty. He sat up on his haunches, and gazed down at the desire ridden body of his best friend and saw his body was trembling. Bruce gazed up with desire, his mouth opened, and Clark saw a flash of tongue but no words came out. Clark moaned in desire, and he grasped Bruce’s thighs and he leaned back down and licked at his relaxed needy quivering centre. 

His lover mewled softly as Clark fucked him with his tongue. Bruce held head to him and he crossed his ankles behind Clark’s dark head. Finally the words left his mouth and he pleaded desperately, “Fuck me, oh god Clark, fuck me.”

Clark groaned against him and then lifted his head and met his gaze drunk and lust drunk and with raw desire. Bruce met his gaze before it fell to Clark’s erection standing proud and ready. 

Then Bruce whined under his breath, and his hand scrambled over the mattress, grabbed the handle of the night table drawer, and found some complimentary lube inside. 

“Do you want to fuck me Clark?” he asked eagerly.

His nostrils flared, and he replied gutturally, “Yeah, always.”

Then Bruce was manoeuvring his athletic physique, bracing himself on his hands and knees on the mattress, putting himself on show for him. Clark sat back on his haunches and watched. He groaned as his cock flexed, and he stroked it. 

Clark got some of the lube on his fingers, and then reached out and pressed the tip of his finger inside experimentally, and he groaned at the feeling. He watched with longing as his finger began to breach Bruce’s asshole. He watched and he listened as Bruce made soft sounds as his finger got deeper. Then Bruce straightened up, turned to look at him, and chastised, “Are you just going to stay there and watch yourself finger me?”

He murmured, “It is a sight.”

Bruce breathed heavily, and turned back around and braced his hands and knees again eagerly as Clark rubbed more of the lube over him. Bruce groaned, “Clark ah please I need you inside me.”

He saw how relaxed Bruce’s ass was now, but it didn’t stop Bruce crying out embarrassingly as two of Clark’s big fingers breached his tight ass. His friend wanted it so badly. He was so needy as he demanded, “Not your fingers, your cock please I want your cock.” 

Clark lined up eagerly. 

Entranced, Clark watched and felt it going in inch by inch. He trembled with desire and nervousness as his cock was taken inside.

“Please, yes.” Bruce cried softly.

Bruce was being a bit desperate but Clark didn’t mind at all, in fact he adored it. Clark leaned in, over his back, and whispered, “What was that?”

As he got deeper, Bruce gasped, “Clark, oh damn it, please.”

Clark smiled wildly, “Huh?” 

“Fuck me right now!” he growled softly.

“Yes.” he moaned lowly as Bruce’s tight ass stretched and quivered around his cock. 

He didn’t expect it, but it wasn’t that much of a surprise. Once their sexual exploits had gone way beyond the training Bruce asked for his help with, in case of theoretically torture using sexual abuse, and once his best friend had admitted that he wanted Clark outside of the training, it wasn’t a surprise that it would turn out with every encounter Batman was turning more and more into a power bottom. 

It was another thing that Clark didn’t mind at all. 

Once he was inside fully, and the way was easier, he quickened the rhythm. They grunted and groaned together in their passion, as their flesh slapped together again and again. Their groans echoed around the hotel suite. 

Bruce reached for his own erection, and began jerking his cock. 

With a touch of devilry, Clark reached for both of Bruce’s wrists, dragging his hands away from his erection, pulling his arms back, and held on as he continued fucking him hard. Bruce panted quietly as he eagerly pushed himself back onto Clark’s cock, and the sounds washed over Clark and he found himself echoing them. 

Finally, Bruce was mewing, and Clark asked gently, “Okay?”

“Make me come.” he almost sobbed.

He pulled him up and back on his haunches, he held him close and he wrapped his fist around his hard cock and pumped it. Bruce panted, and he thrust himself back and down onto Clark’s cock striving for his release. 

Then he was shuddering, and his cock jerked. Clark slowed his thrusting until he stilled completely, and he pumped him through his orgasm, his come slicked hand kept going until Bruce had got his breath back. Then he finally let go.

His best friend sat there still for a moment, and then urged over his shoulder, “Don’t stop come already, then we can have something to eat, I’m starved.”

Clark chuckled into his ear, “I’ll give you something to eat, if you want.”

He heard Bruce hissed softly, “I didn’t know you could be so dirty-mouthed.”

He grinned into his ear, and whispered mischievously, “Only when I’ve got my cock up inside my lover.”

His best friend groaned, and moved forward and then slipped off Clark’s cock, and turned around and met his gaze. Then with an insatiable look on his face, he bowed his head and he took the head of Clark’s throbbing cock into his mouth, and sucked, and tongued it with relish. He gazed down and watched him with awe, knowing how little experience Bruce had of doing this. He could feel his encroaching orgasm on its way. He moaned at the soft wet pressure around his sensitive head, and praised, “Oh Bruce you’re getting better and better at this.”

His friend hummed around the flesh at the compliment. He knew his teammate always like to be the best at any skill he attempted to master.

And mastering it he was, he caught the back of Bruce’s head and reflexively thrust forward as he came. 

His friend dragged his lips away and then he wrapped his fist around it and jerked him to completion. When he was finished, Clark shuddered one final time, and then he flopped down on to the bed. He watched as Bruce wiped the come from his lips. He stretched out and smiled at Bruce happy and contented. 

Bruce gazed at him in awe, “Wow I’m still really amazed at how good being with you is.”

Clark continued to smile, “Oh Bruce, the feeling is mutual believe me.”

His best friend smiled in reflection.

Then Clark felt and heard his belly rumble, and he asked, “Did you say something about room service?”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “You do deserve a reward for that.”

“I had my reward.” He replied huskily.

His friend smiled, and moved and sat up against the fluffy pillows at the headboard, and reached for the phone, on the night table and he made the call.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Spoiled 2/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,605  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Both Bruce and Clark make some confessions, but how will it change their relationship.

~*~

Bruce called down and ordered their meal to be brought up by room service. They’d both showered and donned fluffy white robes while they waited. Now Bruce had gone to answer the door. 

Clark wasn’t sure yet where they were in terms of their relationship. They were best friends, teammates and they had sex together, although Clark would call it making love. He smiled softly at his own sentimentality. Clark wasn’t seeing anyone else and had intention to do so. On the other hand, Bruce had never promised he wouldn’t. Clark knew how important the dating was to Bruce’s façade, yet as his best friend, he knew how much of a toil it was to Batman. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel about it if Bruce said he was going to continue.

They’d visited each other at their respective homes a few times, out of the way of curious eyes, even Alfred's. Saying that, Bruce had treated them to this hotel suite, and from what Clark had noticed so far, he wasn’t exactly hiding…

His eyes widened as Bruce opened the bedroom door, and a hotel waiter wheeled in a trolley carrying their meals, including drinks and desserts.

Clark didn’t know what to do, so he stayed lounging on the bed in his fluffy robe. Subtly he reached out and picked up his glasses from the night table, and slipped them on. 

As the waiter, began to leave again, he glanced towards Clark on the bed. Clark smiled friendly-like and the guy just nodded professionally and left.

After he was gone, Clark asked astounded, “What just happened?”

His friend frowned at him in confusion.

With a little ire, Clark said, “I didn’t even have my glasses on.”

Bruce winced and sighed, “Yeah sorry, I should’ve reminded you to put them on before I answered the door.”

“Should’ve reminded me Bruce.” he said incredulously, “God Bruce, what did you do, you can’t really want the staff here telling everyone you were here with another man.”

At his tone, Bruce ducked his head and smiled, “Oh that.”

“Yes that, what… geez Bruce, I don’t know what to say right now.”

“If you’re worried about your mild mannered image, don’t worry the staff here won’t reveal anything.”

“Really?”

Bruce shrugged, “I own the hotel. I pay their wages.” He revealed.

He shook his head at that information. He should’ve known Bruce would know exactly what he was walking into but that didn’t really explain… “I’m not worried about my image, most people don’t know who the hell Clark Kent is, it’s your image I’m worried about.”

His best friend smiled, and reached for the plates, and he brought them over to a small table near the window. He revealed, “I guess I should’ve told you before but I thought you’d like it so…”

“Like what?” Clark wondered.

Bruce’s smile became kind of flustered, and he seated himself down at the table. Clark smiled fondly seeing it. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the table too. He tilted his head, “So are you going to tell me?”

His friend licked his lips nervously and then spoke, “Umm well, it’s like what happened downstairs before with Maddie…”

Clark frowned and then realised, “You mean the woman in the lobby?”

“Yeah, um she propositioned me, you heard that didn’t you?”

He nodded along, “I got the gist.”

Bruce mirrored his nodding, “Well it’s just that… I wasn’t interested…” 

Clark smiled, “You already had a date.”

“True, but the thing is…” Bruce met his gaze, “I’m not interested in anyone else, not since we… since we…” he licked his lips nervously, “Since I realised that you’re the only one I want in my bed.”

With astonishment, Clark lifted his hand and covered his mouth with his palm. He sat down at the table. He stared at his best friend, and then his hand slowly slipped away. He said, “Oh my god, are you saying…” he laughed excitedly, “Are you really saying…”

Bruce didn’t reply with words he just nodded.

Clark sighed, “Bruce I never expected this much.”

His best friend smiled with all his affection, “Well you’ve got it, want it or not.”

He nodded his head, “Oh I want it.”

~*~

Sprawled on the hotel bed, wearing fluffy white robes and nothing else, Bruce and Clark enjoyed their desserts. They were lying close, in an almost platonic 69 pose; Clark’s toes were hidden under the fluffy pillows. Clark ran his spoon around the glass dish trying not to leave any of the luxurious chocolate mousse behind. As he brought the spoonful of mousse to his lips, he glanced up and met his lover’s gaze. His best friend seemed to be enjoying the sweet treat as much as Clark was. He seemed to be enjoying watching Clark eating it too.

He smiled and joked, “Are you allowed that?”

Bruce raised his brow, “What?”

He chuckled and explained, “I meant with all that training you do, I didn’t think you allowed yourself things like this.”

His best friend nodded, it was too awkward to shrug as they lay there. “This, my training can cope with once in a while. You on the other hand, I wasn’t prepared for at all.”

Clark grinned salaciously, and leaned in and licked a smudge of mousse from his friend’s lips before Bruce had the chance to do it himself. Bruce grinned, and licked his lips anyway. 

Then Clark ate some more of his own chocolate mousse, and hummed, “You think I was prepared for my best friend to ask me to fuck him?”

“Can’t get used to you swearing.” he commented wryly.

He chuckled, “I can’t get used to doing it with you, but I’m getting there.”

Bruce chuckled softly remembering, “I know, you were so nervous.”

He remembered how clinical Bruce had been that first couple of times. He remembered his own distaste for what Bruce was asking him to do. He knew he couldn’t be emotionally detached with anyone that he was involved with, especially with Bruce not after he’d undressed that first time.

He shrugged, “Well not really nervous, more anxious.”

His friend nodded thoughtfully, “I guess my request was kind of shocking.” He met his gaze and confessed, “It was shocking for me too, I didn’t realise I was going to enjoy it.”

Clark smiled softly, “I wasn’t going to let you not.”

A frown came to Bruce’s face, and then he squinted at him perplexed, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

He studied his mostly eaten mousse, and confessed with a murmur, “I know what you asked me to do, but I couldn’t hurt you. I did my best to make sure it didn’t hurt.”

His mission orientated friend’s brow creased more, and he asked, “My training… it was about enduring the psychological and physical pain, in case of an attack and you just decided…?”

Clark met his gaze, and said quietly, “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t do it the way you wanted.”

“So instead you made me feel pleasure from it.” He sounded so quietly shocked.

Even now with Bruce so incredulous, Clark felt pride. Bruce saw the emotion in his eyes and said with a little edge to it, “I thought what happened between us was mutual. I thought our desires and our feelings had grown out of the situation, I thought…”

“Bruce they did.” Clark confirmed. “You’re my best friend, and I cared for you.” he smiled, “That’s all I thought it was until you asked me to train with you.”

His best friend winced, “Same here, but if you didn’t want to…” he remembered, “Damn you, you refused at first so why then did you agree to do it?”

Clark was quiet, and he stared down at his empty dish. He grimaced, and then reached out and put the dish on the nightstand. At the prolonged silence, Bruce sat up and threw his empty dish and it shattered against some furniture, and he demanded, “Tell me Clark, make what I thought was between us make sense again.”

Emotionally, he revealed, “I couldn’t do it that first time not because I didn’t want to. It was because as soon as I saw you naked and braced over that table, I knew I wanted you. I knew I couldn’t be clinical about it if I let myself touch you.”

Bruce’s eyes had widened, and his chest heaved slightly. “Yes and you left then, but then later you agreed to help me, why?”

Clark winced and sat up and nodded, “You almost asked Hal, and I… You’re my best friend, you offered yourself to me first, and I couldn’t let him have you.”

His friend hissed through his teeth, and then pinched his lips together with derision. “I wasn’t offering myself to you Clark. I just needed your help!”

“I know that!” he snapped back, Bruce flinched, and Clark said, “I’m sorry. I understood how you saw things Bruce, and it angered me that you could ask me to do that and not feel anything for me.”

Stoically, he said, “But I did feel for you Clark, I trusted you, that’s why I asked you to do it.”

He knew what he’d done was a betrayal of sorts, but he explained, “Once I’d had you I wanted you more and more every time and I wanted you to want me.”

“Congratulations.” Bruce grumbled.

“I wasn’t happy just fucking you! It wasn’t enough. The only thing I really wanted was …”

He stopped mid-sentence, he realised that if Bruce was so disappointed with him that he was going to end their relationship before it had really begun, telling him certain things was only going to lower him further in Bruce’s esteem. He scrunched his eyes closed and bowed his head.

“The only thing you wanted was?” Bruce prodded.

Clark winced and asked sadly, “It’s over isn’t it. I finally got what I wanted all along, and I’ve blown it.”

He was surprised when Bruce reached out and put his hand on his white fluffy sleeve encouragingly, “You wanted what Clark?”

He looked up and met his gaze. He only saw curiosity in his friend’s eyes. He shrugged, and confessed, “After all the sex, all I wanted to do and couldn’t was to kiss you.”

Bruce’s eyes blinked slowly at his confession, he sighed, “Oh Clark, trust you…”

He half smiled, “You did, and I always maintained that the end doesn’t justify the means, and I ignored that and thought it was okay because my plan had worked. It didn’t matter from the moment you turned up on my doorstep, and kissed me how we’d gotten there.”

His friend snorted and then flopped back on the bed. He lifted his arms and covered his eyes with his hands, and said in a muffled voice, “Your plan…?” he admitted, “Damn I don’t know what to think, or feel or anything.” 

There was silence for a while, and Clark was trapped sitting on a luxurious hotel bed naked under a fluffy white robe. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to push Bruce, or try to sway him; he’d done enough of that already. He also couldn’t walk out that door and leave not if there was a chance any chance at all that he could hang onto his friendship and what he had gained these last few weeks. 

Under his breath Bruce grumbled, “Shit.”

Clark knew apologising again wouldn’t help anything. He observed his best friend laying there, their date completely in tatters. He grimaced, and then reached out and he pointed his finger and touched the skin of Bruce’s bare ankle. He heard Bruce sigh but he didn’t move his ankle away from his touch. Clark said quietly, “I never meant to hurt you; it wasn’t a joke, or a conquest or a game…”

“You’re not a game player.” Bruce uttered.

“No, I’m not.” He agreed. “I never expected you to…” he cringed. 

“Fall for you?”

His heart beat rapidly, just from that confirmation of the feelings Bruce had revealed to him not long ago. He didn’t want to be vulgar, but he admitted, “I knew I’d fallen for you the night… the night…” he stuttered to a stop, it was harder than he thought to say.

Bruce sighed loudly, and when Clark glanced up, he saw Bruce was looking at him. Then it was Bruce who finished the sentence, “On the rooftop, when you made me suck your cock.”

Embarrassed, Clark admitted, “Yeah.”

His friend nodded knowingly, “I saw it in your eyes but I didn’t know what it was, you looked startled and I thought what I’d asked was too much for you.”

“You tried to back out of it.”

“But you wouldn’t let me.”

“I couldn’t Bruce, I couldn’t go back, and I couldn’t let you go.”

Bruce glanced around the hotel suite, the site of this romantic tryst, then he tensed his jaw, and then he flopped down on the bed again. 

He was quiet for what felt like eons.

Clark’s nerves were beginning to get frayed, he wanted to be patient and give Bruce the time that he needed to figure things out but… “Please Bruce do something, yell at me, threaten me, tell me we’re not friends anymore because I wouldn’t blame you, but please do something.”

“This is too serious to yell.”

Clark winced, and he flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes. He was defeated. He was at Bruce’s will. 

After another eon, he felt a tickled at his sideburn. He turned his head and opened his eyes, and met the gaze of his best friend. Bruce looked so serious, and then sighed gustily, “Clark, we’ve got ourselves into a mess haven’t we?”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know, and if I hadn’t asked, we wouldn’t’ve…” he cringed, “You’ve changed me, changed how I thought of myself. I don’t know, maybe if it hadn’t have been you… Damn, I can’t imagine letting Hal touch me now, even if he’d said yes. 

The thought of it pained him, and Clark ground out, “Don’t ever talk about it with anyone else, I told you you’re mine now!”

Before Clark could regret his outburst, Bruce was moving, grabbing him and covering his mouth with his, taking his mouth fiercely, half snarling against his lips, “Damn you, I love you being so possessive with me.”

He kissed him back hard and eager, desperate and hungry, he tasted the sweet remnants of chocolate mousse in his mouth, and he tasted Bruce.

He whined with despair as Bruce pulled back but he let him. He stared down at him, and Clark panted and returned his regard.

His best friend breathed harshly, and confessed roughly, “I can’t go back, and I can’t go forward without you.”

Reflexively, Clark reached out to him and caressed Bruce’s face, “Oh Bruce, are you saying you forgive me?”

“I know my teammate is trustworthy.”

“Yes.”

“I believe my best friend would never hurt me on purpose.”

“Never.”

“My lover…”

Clark waited but Bruce didn’t continue. He swallowed down his disappointment.

Bruce cupped his hand over his cheek, the pressure might’ve been painful to anyone else and warned softly but sincerely, “There’s going to be repercussions, this isn’t an easy fix Clark.”

He licked his lips nervously but nodded, “I know, but it’s a start.”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Spoiled 3/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,611  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark are dealing with fallout after Clark admitting his seductive plan.

~*~

As the Justice League meeting came to an end, the others got up and began making their way out of the conference room. Superman considered what he was going to do when he got home to Metropolis. As he thought it over, he noticed Batman was still sitting in his chair at the conference table, and that he was observing him. Superman tilted his head, “What are you still doing here?”

His teammate gazed at him thoughtfully, but silently.

Honestly, Clark was a little unnerved. After revealing to Bruce his secret plan of seduction, Bruce was understandably having trouble getting his head around the facts. Fact one that his best friend had used his request to a trusted friend to try to open his eyes and his body to him, and fact two that the plan had worked, and now he had feelings for his duplicitous friend. 

Clark was really sorry about the betrayal but he wasn’t sorry that he’d managed to turn the great womaniser into a power bottom. He was brought back to the moment, as Batman spoke, “You’ve got that look in your eyes again.”

“Huh?” Superman replied eloquently.

“That smugness.” he explained simply.

Any smugness was wiped from his face as Superman cringed. “So you’re still annoyed with me then.”

“It’s a hard thing for me to accept.”

He sighed. He knew his friend all too well, and he wasn’t talking about Clark keeping the truth from him or even that he had awakened dormant desires. Superman nodded, and said comfortingly, “Your mind was on your training, you couldn’t have known…”

Batman snorted, cutting him off and he stood up and walked to the observation window and looked out. He spoke to the stars, “My superpower is my observational skills and my detective work. I should’ve noticed, realised what you were doing…”

Superman smiled at his back, and then went and stood next to him and looked out the window too. It was darkness as far as the eye could see except for the tiny glimpses of light. It was just like his best friend. He consoled, “My superpower is being in plain sight and nobody noticing what I’m really doing, don’t beat yourself up.”

His friend shook his cowl covered head to himself and said wryly, “That’s your superpower huh?”

He chuckled, “I have these other ones too. You know the ones that let me do those things nobody notices that I’m doing.”

A low laugh escaped Batman’s lips, “You’re so lucky you’re my best friend, I’d have kicked your ass if you were anyone else.”

“This wouldn’t’ve happened if I were anyone else.” he voiced his own honest but prideful opinion.

His friend glanced at him sideways, “Hal seemed like he still wanted to help the other day.”

His jaw tensed slightly, keeping his temper, knowing Bruce was just trying to push his buttons. He took a breath and then said as smugly as he could muster, “Oh I don’t think you would’ve enjoyed his cock up your ass as much as you do mine, B.”

“You think so?”

Superman stared ahead annoyed at the thought of it but turned on by the verbal sparring with his clandestine lover, but then he realised he could see their reflections in the window pane, and realised Batman could too. He saw that despite his professing an expertise on hiding things, the look on his face was an open book to his feelings. If anyone else saw him now, they’d know exactly how he was feeling in this moment. He saw Batman’s knowing eyes in the reflection, and swallowed hard.

He held that reflected gaze until Batman finally turned away from the window. Superman watched as Batman headed to the door. He waited to see if Batman was going to say something, but when he didn’t, Superman called amiably, “What are you doing now?”

His teammate turned, and met his gaze. He stated, “I’m going home. I’m working on something that needs my full attention.”

Even though they weren’t on bad terms, Clark felt a distance between them. He felt a little lost, a little needy to be truthful. Even though he was the ‘bad guy’ in this, he really needed some reassurance that things were going to work out between them. His feelings for Bruce were too deep to go back to dry land now. He couldn’t go back to not being allowed inside Bruce, emotionally, or sexually.

He called hopefully, “Do you need some help with that?”

Batman gazed at him for a long moment, “Not right now, Clark.”

Then Batman carried on his journey out the door.

Superman ground his teeth, and swung his body around to the window and gazed outside, “Shit.” he uttered.

~*~

A few days later, Clark was out and about in Metropolis, heading out to meet up with a guy who had a lead on a story. To be honest it was good to be back on the beat. These last several weeks he’d been distracted by his hero duties, and his campaign of seduction with Bruce, not that he’d been obsessing about it, just that he’d been on his mind.

Thinking of Bruce, he hoped he wasn’t in the cave overthinking things. Overthinking things was one of Batman’s greatest strengths, but when it came to feelings, overthinking things was his weakness. What they’d discovered together was too good to lose by trying to rationalise it, or letting it slip away because his friend’s professional pride was dented. 

As he came around a corner, his arm was grasped and Clark came to a halt suddenly, letting the other person’s strength be enough to pull him sideways into an alley. He turned expecting to see his anonymous source. What he found was his best friend instead. 

Clark frowned but before he could question him about why he was here, Bruce leaned in and kissed him. Joy spread through Clark and it stretched his kissing lips into a smile. He reached up, and cupped Bruce’s face and kissed him back. He hummed into the delicious kiss, then it ended slowly, and he smiled at Bruce so close, “Hi.”

“I’ve found you.” 

His nose crinkled as he tried to figure out what Bruce was actually doing here. He tilted his head and said, “You could’ve just called.”

“I didn’t even know I was searching.”

He said playfully, “I’ve been in plain sight all along.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed, and Clark winced realising he had put his foot in it, reminding him of his obliviousness to Clark’s seduction. He smiled comfortingly, “Forget I just said that.”

“Why, when it’s true?”

His friend leaned in and brushed his lips against Clark’s and Clark caught them gently with his own. He hummed in pleasure and then he pulled back, but Bruce caught him, and pulled him back and kissed him harder. Then he was pushing him up against the alley wall. He gasped into the intense kiss. As the kiss continued, he realised that he hadn’t had the chance to react. Bruce had actually physically pushed him up against the wall.

At that realisation, Clark instinctively tried to pull away, but Bruce grasped his head and forced his mouth back to his. He was in turmoil, he was aroused by the kiss, but he was also worried about what was going on. Finally, he tore himself away, and he stared at his best friend waiting for some answers.

Calmly, Bruce stared at him endlessly.

Then slow realisation came to Clark and he asked distraughtly, “What are you doing, Bruce?”

A little hard smile played at the edges of Bruce’s mouth. 

Unease filled Clark’s body and he set off and tried to leave the alley.

He cringed as he was dragged back and then he was being spread against the brick wall, his arms pulled behind his back. He felt the cold hard material as the cuffs were put into place around his wrists. Suddenly he was spun around, and was face to face with his friend again. He subtly tried to pull at the cuffs but they didn’t budge. He wasn’t in pain, knew it wasn’t green Kryptonite because of that, he gazed into his best friend’s eyes, and knew it wasn’t green Kryptonite because of them. 

Because of those eyes that he knew so well, he wasn’t scared.

He swallowed to wet his dry mouth and asked the question again, “What are you doing?”

Bruce leaned in so close and he whispered, “I said there would be repercussions.”

Clark uttered, “I thought you meant with trust.”

He nodded along slowly, agreeing suggestively, “Yeah you’re right, trust has a big part to play in this.”

Clark frowned, and then Bruce reached into his pocket, and withdrew a device that Clark recognised as a site to site transporter. Bruce pressed the button. There was a flash of light.

~*~

They materialised together. Immediately he recognised the interior of the stately old house. He asked, “This is your house?”

His friend asked wryly, “You expected a cell?”

Clark snorted, “No, but…” he tilted his head and tried to catch Bruce’s eyes meaningfully, “What’s going on?”

Bruce met his gaze and held it, “I’ve told you already.”

He swallowed and echoed what had been said earlier, “Repercussions?”

His friend nodded.

He laughed suddenly at this crazy situation, “I haven’t got time for games Bruce. I’m supposed to be meeting a source.”

Bruce smirked at him knowingly.

Then he knew, “You’re the source, you tricked me?”

His friend murmured, “Payback’s a bitch.”

“Payback?”

“Huh-huh?”

He struggled with the cuffs, and he shook his head, “I’ve got to go.”

“No, you don’t.” he was denied.

“Yes, there’s an emergency.” He fibbed.

“Try again.”

Shit, this was what happened when you knew someone so well, no matter how good you were they always knew when you were lying.

He was teetering on the edge between amusement and concern. He took a breath and asked, “What if I asked you to let me go.”

In an unexpected move, unexpected because without his powers, he couldn’t see or stop what was happening, Bruce suddenly grasped him. Then he was pushing him backwards. He gasped in surprise as he fell and he landed on a soft surface. He glanced around himself and realised he had landed on a bed. His eyes darted to Bruce. He began to protest, but Bruce halted him as he climbed on the bed and straddled Clark’s hips.

His concern was abated as Bruce’s solid form pressed his hips down into the mattress. He gazed up bewildered but excited at the same time. Bruce gazed down at him and then leaned in. He stopped a breath away from Clark’s lips. He opened his mouth ready, but Bruce didn’t close the gap. Despite the situation, he was needy, and he stretched up, and closed the gap himself and kissed him slowly.

His friend let out a long drawn out hum.

Clark echoed that hum as he enjoyed his best friend’s lips on his. He whispered against his lips, “You didn’t need all this. I’d have come to you, anytime.”

Bruce hummed back, “Maybe not for this Clark.”

Clark frowned in confusion. His confusion deepened as Bruce dragged his arms up, and then Clark heard the sneck of hard material closing on metal. He glanced up, and he saw his custom made cuffs now attached to a swivel which was attached to the brass headboard of the bed. His heart beat rapidly, and he said as calmly as he could, “I’m not too much into bondage.”

His friend sat over him casually, a heavy weight on his crotch. His cock hardened from that pressure, and proximity of his lover’s ass. Bruce shrugged, “It didn’t stop you enjoying the control, the dominance of fucking me whenever you wanted.”

“You asked me to do that, for your training, you know that.” he defended himself.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking the last few days, Clark working things out.”

He inwardly rolled his eyes, of course, you have, he thought.

“Do you remember the time in the restroom? That wasn’t about my training. That was about me being on a date with someone else.”

He remembered, he tensed his jaw, he didn’t deny it. “You brought her to Metropolis.”

“And it pissed you off?”

“Yes!” he admitted. 

“Why?”

“Why… why, because you were going to fuck her in my city.”

“So”

“I could hear you laughing with her.”

“If you wanted you could hear me on any of my dates, with any of my women.”

“You were in my city.”

“Being in Metropolis that night had nothing to do with you.”

“I was jealous.” He sniped, “Okay I was jealous.”

“Even though who I date has nothing to do with you?” he questioned.

Despite his predicament, Clark corrected, “You mean had nothing to do with me.”

“So you trapped me, and fucked me, and then you pumped me full of your come.”

Reflexively Clark bucked up, at that coarse reminder of that night.

Bruce rode his movement out, and he said seriously, “You jerked my cock and you forced me to enjoy it.”

He was feeling edgy, and still didn’t know what Bruce’s endgame was. He nodded, and said tersely, “I’ve already admitted this.”

His best friend nodded, “Now you have to pay for your sins, and repentant, Clark.”

He didn’t know if Bruce was being serious or not. He chuckled hoarsely, “I’m not flogging myself for something I wouldn’t change now even if I could.”

“Oh Clark you don’t have to, that’s why I’m here.” He said silkily.

Bruce leaned in, and he kissed his cheek, his jaw… and Clark bared his throat for him. Bruce took up the invitation, and sucked and mouthed there. Bruce asked, “Do you want something?”

Clark smiled fiercely, “You know I do.”

Bruce smiled smugly, “Well it’s a pity we’re not here for what you already want.”

After long minutes of lustful feelings, Clark was thrown into confusion again. “We’re here for something I don’t want?”

His best friend blinked slowly, “For the same thing, I didn’t want.”

He snorted, and shook his head incredulously, “You wanted to be prepared because you didn’t want to fall apart if you were tortured or raped…”

“Yes.” he answered simply.

Something under his skin crawled, and he asked timidly, “Rape?”

Bruce gazed at him stoically. “I once suggested you could deal with it based on the strength of your Kryptonian mind-set.”

Clark shook his head and denied, “No way, you’re not capable of that.”

“You’re right; I’m just going to do what you did to me.”

“I didn’t…”

“Of course you didn’t, you couldn’t, and I asked you to do what you did, didn't I?”

He nodded along, hating this conversation, and asked for the third time, “So what are you doing?”

His best friend reached out and he pressed his palm down against Clark’s trapped erection that had wilted a little and massaged it skilfully through the woollen cloth until it was as hard as it had been moments earlier. Then his eyes met his again, and he told him, “I’m going to open you up, Clark until you can’t think of anything else but having me inside you.”

He tensed his jaw and warned, “Do this, and as soon as I’m free, I'm coming for you.”

In response, Bruce’s lip curled at the edge.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Spoiled 4/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,529  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is in Bruce’s hands but are they safe hands.

~*~

His body undulated in pleasure, but his wrists chaffed against the hard material of his cuffs. He murmured, “C’mon B, let me go so we can both enjoy this.”

His best friend mouthed into the flesh of his neck, “You’re not getting it Clark. You’re not leaving this bed until you understand what you did to me.” He felt Bruce’s fingers at his tie, and then Bruce sat back to give himself space and then he untied Clark’s tie. “The pleasure you made me feel, the desire for you.”

Clark whined softly, “I already know, that’s the point I wanted you, I desired you that’s why I did what I did.”

Bruce shook his head, and he pulled Clark’s tie from around his neck, and then tossed it away. Then he started on the buttons of Clark’s shirt. As the first flash of skin was revealed, Bruce closed the gap and tasted it. He continued with the buttons, and kissed the exposed flesh. 

He was hard, and getting harder and his lover rocked against him feeling it. Without his powers, he was getting overheated and his breathing got heavy too. 

He groaned, “You’re making me crazy, just release me and…”

His lover lifted his head, and smiled sharply, “Not a chance, not now I have you where I want you.”

It was strangely thrilling. He and Bruce had had sex during his teammate’s training, and they’d had sex, made love afterwards too, but it was the first time Bruce had actually been in a commanding position. Bruce had thrown himself into being a bottom. Clark groaned softly as Bruce found and teased his nipple, “Oh yes.”

“You like that?” Bruce murmured around it.

“Yes.” Clark hissed. “You’re good, damn you’re good.”

Bruce’s breath wafted over his hard peaked nipple. He asked, “You’re surprised?”

He arched up to meet his lips as he went lower, tugging on the cuffs that chained him to the bed. His friend’s fully clothed but strong body slid down along his, as his mouth carried on teasing and tasting the skin of his belly. With shaky breath Clark moaned, “No, I guess not, you’re always so good baby.”

He arched more as his friend’s face buried itself in the fabric of his suit pants covering his crotch. His mouth was still teasing and mouthing him through the fabric. His wrists pulled at the cuffs, desperately wanting to hold his head there, and force him not to stop, and to do more. Nonetheless, he couldn’t, and he strained and he bucked up with neediness. 

However, his need wasn’t satisfied as his friend unbowed his head, Bruce met his gaze with flushed skin and lips. 

Bruce smirked knowingly, and then he unclasped Clark’s suit pants. He didn’t just pull them down; he grasped his leg and pulled off his shoe, and then the other leg and his other shoe. Then he pulled his pants off completely, along with his boxer shorts. He would’ve felt conspicuous with his shirt and jacket unfastened, but still on and no bottom half, if he hadn’t been so turned on already.

His lover admired his nudity. Clark’s cock flexed at the attention. Then Bruce backed away, and got off the bed. Clark watched him in confusion as he left the room.

~*~

It was later, and he had been left alone.

Carefully, he pulled at the cuffs that were manacling him to the brass bedframe. He gazed above and he felt and saw the play in the links between the cuffs around his wrists. He knew the material was probably some new innovation by Wayne Enterprises R&D. The material was almost stretchy. He realised it was to make sure he could move his arms, so he didn’t get cramp in them. 

Wasn’t that considerate of his captor, he thought humourlessly.

He studied the swivel that attached to cuffs to the bedframe. Again, it made it easier for him to move but it was probably as strong as the other material. It would be ridiculously easy for him to snap it, at any other time that is. However the mastermind behind his imprisonment had taken precautions, the cuffs had blue Kryptonite embedded in the material. 

He was as trapped as any other man would be; accept of course, Bruce wouldn’t be doing this to any other man. It was Clark that Bruce was pissed off with. He glanced at the bedroom door, wondering where Bruce had disappeared. He glanced around the bedroom. This wasn’t Bruce’s bedroom; he’d been in Bruce’s bedroom before. 

He remembered visiting his best friend that night. He remembers pulling the sheets off the bed, uncovering his best friend, and then climbing on the bed still wearing his uniform. Tearing Bruce’s boxers away, and pinning him down with his strength and sucking his cock against Bruce’s wordless protest. Then he’d fucked him just as he had been doing for weeks, for Bruce’s torture training, because Batman wanted to be ready if some sicko ever held him prisoner and abused him sexually. 

He remembers, how they had come, and he remembers how they had almost kissed. They almost kissed because the tension and the pleasure from having sexual contact with each other had turned them both on. Although as Clark had admitted to Bruce the other day; he had been turned on much longer than Bruce had. He’d made it his mission to make Bruce feel it too.

His mission was a success, but that was also the reason he was here half naked, chained to a bed in a room inside Wayne Manor, by a man who wanted to pay him back for his actions.

After a while, the door opened, and his best friend entered. He carried two things in his hands. One was a sharp blade, and in the other was a medium sized paper bag. Clark frowned at the two objects; he didn’t know which one to be worried about the most. Finally, he decided and asked, “What’s the knife for?”

Bruce glanced at him before he put the bag on the night table. Then he lifted the blade into view. He twirled it like a circus knife thrower. Clark swallowed hard in response. Bruce chuckled dryly. “This…” he didn’t continue but he climbed on the bed fully clothed. He straddled Clark’s naked hips. Then he reached out to Clark’s suit jacket that was caught halfway off his shoulders yet couldn’t go any further because of the chains. Then he began slicing the material, cutting it away from Clark’s muscled body.

He grimaced at his inconsiderate friend, “Son of a bitch, this is a new suit.”

Unfazed, Bruce smirked, and continued with the other side, and then his new shirt too. Clark grumbled discontented under his breath. Finally, he smiled at Clark’s sulkiness, “I’ll replace your suit okay.”

Clark shrugged noncommittedly.

The remnants of the suit were dragged from under him, and he was left fully exposed and naked, chained to the antique bed. His friend gazed down at him studiously. Then Bruce groaned under his breath. Clark echoed him as he groaned in response to the appraisal.

Then still straddling him, Bruce reached out, and he put the blade on the night table and then he picked up the bag. He pinched the corners and opened it.

Clark’s dismay worsened as he realised his first impression was right. He groaned and shook his head against the pillows. Bruce reached in and brought one of the contents out and then he brought it to Clark’s mouth. Clark wittered almost inaudibly, and then he opened his mouth. He bit into the buttered popcorn kernel, and chewed, and asked around it, “Alfred’s not at home is he?”

Bruce pouted softly, and then he popped a piece of popcorn into his own mouth, and admitted, “I sent him away for a few days.”

“Because he wouldn’t approve of you kidnapping me and holding me prisoner?” he suggested.

His friend grimaced, and then he reached into the microwavable bag, and fed Clark some more popcorn. He accepted it, but spoke his concerns, “We’re going to be living on popcorn the whole time aren’t we?”

“I can make sandwiches.” Bruce defended himself.

He grumbled, “Bruce, there no need for this, I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you I wanted you.”

Bruce shrugged and continued eating his snack, “I know you are but its set in motion now.”

“What?”

“It’s just like what happened with the training, I knew it was going wrong, knew we should stop, but we didn’t, it was too late, and in the end I wanted it.”

He smiled fondly hearing those sentiments, “It ended up okay didn’t it?”

“Yes, and maybe I should stop this, but…” Bruce smirked wryly, “It’s like you admitted to me. You wanted it too much to stop. I want this too much to stop now.”

He sighed knowing that once Bruce made up his mind, not much could stop him. He asked, “So you’re going to hold me here, on this bed, feeding me popcorn, until…”

Bruce pinched his lips with humour and then finished the sentence, “Until you want it as much as you made me want it.”

Clark cringed, and stuttered, “But I’m… I’m not… I’m…”

His best friend who knew him so well, nodded shrewdly, “You enjoy being the top, you like fucking me…” Clark held his gaze, and then Bruce finished, “And you’ve never been the bottom, and you’re not sure you want to be.”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Until you fucked me, I didn’t know I was a bottom either.”

Knowing his friend had no previous gay experience, he harrumphed, “You didn’t know if you were a top either.”

Bruce nodded, “Exactly, you made me enjoy bottoming though.”

He replied huskily, “You’re an incredible bottom.”

Bruce breathed deeply, and squirmed slightly on Clark’s lap. Clark’s cock took notice of the movement and pressure. Clark rolled his hips subtly. He coaxed, “What’s the matter with things staying as they are, you like it, I like it…”

His friend leaned in and whispered, “I do, but this isn’t about what we enjoy, this is about what you did.”

His chest heaved, and he gazed at his trusted friend, and he offered, “If that’s it, I’ll let you take me, I’ll turn over right now, and you can do it, if it will make things right between us again.”

“You would do that?” his friend asked curiously.

He swallowed hard, and then nodded jerkily, “Yeah.”

“But you wouldn’t want it; you’d be just letting it happen.”

“Yes, for you, Bruce.”

His best friend smiled tightly with emotion, and said, “Thank you.”

Clark returned the tight smile, as he wondered if Bruce was really going to hold him to it, and make him turn over right now. Then he watched as Bruce shook his head. “I don’t want you to just take it Clark, just as you hated fucking me while I didn’t enjoy it, I’d hate it too.”

He shook his head, and he pleaded, “So what are you going to do?”

Bruce returned the bag of popcorn to the night table. Then he leaned in and he kissed Clark gently, and then he murmured, “I’m going execute my plan.”

He winced, “Bruce.”

Then his friend kissed his jaw, and then his throat, and involuntarily Clark panted, “Bruce.”

Reflexively, he bared his throat for him. His body arched up into him, as he continued kissing and licking down his chest, his abdomen, his belly, down the crease, nosed past his balls. Strong hands grasped and then parted Clark’s thighs. Clark’s arms pulled straining at the cuffs as his body tried to keep its equilibrium. 

He was trapped, chained to a bed, by a man who wanted to bend Clark to his will but he wasn’t scared. He wasn’t scared, but he was nervous as hell. He felt hot breath down there, and Clark gasped, “Do you even know what you’re doing down there?”

There was a flash of hot breath over his balls as Bruce lifted his head and met his gaze along his taunt naked body. A smug little smile touched his best friend’s lips, and then he put it to him lewdly, “How much pussy do you think Bruce Wayne’s eaten?”

Clark hissed in response to the dirty talk and the jealousy of those women combined. He fought his nervousness, hid it from his fond foe. He arched a goading brow and said flippantly, “Techniques a little different.”

Bruce met his gaze lustfully at his brazen reply. “Do tell?”

He licked his lips and told him, “Less sucking, and double the tongue action.”

His best friend breathed noisily through his nose, “I think I can handle that.”

He bowed his head then, and Clark’s head pushed back into the pillows, as his friend’s tongue made contact with his asshole. It felt strange but not unpleasant. He heard Bruce make a little, “Uh.” sound. He wondered how strange it was for Bruce. Until a few weeks ago Bruce had never touched another man sexually, never mind licking a man’s ass. Clark whined as Bruce took another swipe at it. He really didn’t want to encourage this situation but he couldn’t help his curiosity. “Like it?”

Bruce didn’t answer with words; he hummed against him, and probed with his tongue. Clark clamped his lips shut against a groan that was trying to escape his mouth. God it wasn’t good at the moment, but it wasn’t bad either.

His friend’s fingers dug into his flesh a little, as Bruce got in closer, pushing his tongue against him firmer. Clark breathed out a shuddery breath. 

It seemed like forever before Bruce unbowed his head. Clark gazed at him and Bruce gazed back with Clark’s semi hard length lying against his belly between them. He saw the pride in Bruce’s eyes, that without touching it, he’d gotten him on the way to enjoying it. In response, Clark asked snidely, “Your jaw must be aching.”

That pride glinted in Bruce’s eyes as he rubbed his jaw, “A little tight yeah, unlike your ass right now.”

He was riled by his goading, and replied, “Are you going to do it then, get this over with?”

Bruce reached down and touched Clark’s entrance thoughtfully, “No not yet.”

Clark wanted to squirm at his touch but he held himself still. He tensed his jaw, he was kind of pissed off that Bruce wasn’t eager and could wait to get into him, but how could you be upset that someone wouldn’t do what you didn’t want him to do the first place?

He watched as Bruce stood up. He saw the prominent bulge at Bruce’s crotch, knew without doubt that Bruce had been turned on rimming him. Then he watched as Bruce picked up the blade from the night table, and then left the room with it, leaving Clark still tied up and naked on the bed.

 

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Spoiled 5/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,551  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark has to endure Bruce's brand of torture.

~*~

He was gone for an hour; the small delicate porcelain clock ticking away on the old ornate fireplace in this strange unused bedroom told him so. He wondered if Bruce had wound it up on purpose for this torture. Clark didn’t know the reasons for his absence, had something happened, or was Bruce playing mind games to keep him on edge. He realised picking a time when he was least expected is how he had trained Bruce. He wondered if he was pulling the same thing.

If so it was working. Left naked and vulnerable without his powers, in an unused part of the Manor, not knowing when Bruce was coming back had him on edge. The saliva on his skin had dried.

He wondered if he was playing the Stockholm syndrome thing, make him feel so isolated that seeing your captor was the best part of your day, wishing he were here now. Not that they were going to be here that long, well he sure hoped not. Not that it would work; he knew he had more fortitude than that.

But he just couldn’t stand to live on popcorn for the foreseeable future. He glanced at the bag of uneaten popcorn on the night table, and wondered if he twisted about a bit if he could get anywhere near the only food he’d seen since breakfast. He’d been in a rush this morning, and had opted for one of Lois’s maple donuts - not exactly the breakfast of champions.

Just as he was readying himself for making an attempt at body contortion, to reach for the popcorn, the bedroom door clicked open, and his captor entered.

“Where have you been?” he demanded irately.

Bruce tilted his head inquiringly. “Miss me?”

Clark glowered at him in return.

His friend hummed, “Not as scary without the powers to back it up.”

Off-guard now, his rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, as if you’ve ever been scared of my heat-vision.”

The man behind the Bat admitted, “The power needs to be respected, the only reason it’s not scary is because Clark Kent is the one that wields it.”

With affection he sighed, “Oh B.”

Bruce lifted the object he was carrying, and showed him, saying, “I brought you a drink.”

Seeing the bottle made Clark realise how thirsty he actually was.

As his friend came forward with the bottle, Clark pulled himself up slightly in readiness. Bruce sat down on the edge of the mattress, and he unscrewed the bottle. Then he brought it to Clark’s lips, and Clark took a gulp. As the juice hit his tongue, his eyes widened, and then he swallowed. Bruce asked, “Do you want some more.”

He nodded, and then Bruce carefully tipped it towards him again. He took another refreshing drink. As Bruce lowered the bottle again, Clark commented, “That’s nice juice.”

Bruce smiled proudly, “I ordered it in preparation.”

“Bet it’s expensive.” 

His friend shrugged, “I know you like orange juice.”

Clark tilted his head fondly, “I guess we do know a lot about each other.”

“Yeah, I guess we do, you are my best friend.” Bruce said with affection. 

“Same here.” He agreed.

They gazed at each other softly, and Bruce said, “That’s why this thing between us shouldn’t have surprised me.”

“Us.” He amended.

“You knew you were attracted men…” 

Clark nodded, “Women too, but yeah…”

“But not me until the night I asked you to help me train?”

He gazed at the gorgeousness that was his best friend, it might seem he was oblivious but that wasn’t the case. He blushed slightly, as he admitted, “It seems strange now, but… well I knew you were a ladies man, so I suppose my mind didn’t go there. You’re stunning but you were out of bounds…”

“You’re stunning too.”

He asked curiously, “You thought I was stunning, but you didn’t consider it might mean you were attracted to men?”

Bruce smiled shyly, “Can I tell you something?”

He smiled and coaxed, “Go on.”

“You were my first.”

He rolled his eyes gently, “I know that.”

“So far you’re the only one.”

“Only one…?” he wondered.

“The only man I’ve been attracted to so far.”

Clark fought against the possessiveness he had felt since he had claimed Bruce; instead, he asked curiously, “No attraction to any other man with hindsight?”

Bruce swallowed hard, and then he reached out and he caressed Clark’s chest gently with just his fingertips, “No only you Clark.”

He was still trapped on a bed, held captive but he was so pleased by Bruce’s confession, “That’s good.”

His lover leaned in and kissed him. He enjoyed the kiss but as it ended he asked, “Are you going to let me go now?”

He was already shaking his head, as he pulled away, “No.”

~*~

Clark felt deep affection, and aggravation warring inside him, the muscles in his arms were becoming a little tense being held upright for so long, chained to the bed as he was with no powers. His naked body reacted to the gentle caressing; teasing touch of his captor who also happened to be his best friend. Bruce’s fingertips played over the sensitive parts, his nipples, and his abdomen, a little too close to his arms pits, which made him squirm, and made Bruce smile. 

Those fingertips traced his sides, and his hip, along his thigh, and then back up until he reached his collarbone, he traced the strong bones and then the line down his sternum. It was torture, and it was exactly Bruce’s plan of attack. 

His body reacted; there was no way it could not, with his lover using this opportunity to explore his body unhindered. As before he was finding it a turn on, in their previous experiences these last few weeks Clark hadn’t had the chance to be the focus of some sensual attention. His objective had always been to make sure Bruce was enjoying the delightful discoveries to be found between two men. He had subconsciously tried to make sure his best friend didn’t regret coming to him. 

Being kidnapped by his lover, and held captive wasn’t how he would’ve chosen to share this with Bruce. However watching his friend now, seeing his keen eyes sparkling as he was enjoying, and logging away in his impressive mind Clark’s every reaction to his movements, overrode any apprehension Clark might’ve been feeling in this situation. 

He licked his lips as Bruce’s short nailed fingertips feathered lightly over his lengthened cock that lay against his belly. They both watched as it flexed up to meet his touch. Clark was kind of embarrassed but Bruce obviously loved it. This was purposefully slow, not like the full on passion they’d experienced until now. Bruce traced it again, and he let his fingers crawl spiderlike over his balls. Then he stroked them gently with his thumb.

Clark groaned softly under his breath, as they tightened and drew up slightly.

His friend licked his lips as he watched, and said, “You’re very sensitive.” At Clark’s non-reply, Bruce turned and met his gaze, and smiled crookedly, “Balls of steel only a metaphor huh?”

“Steel doesn’t have to mean unmalleable.” He murmured.

While Bruce held his gaze, his fingers continued, slipping down below his balls, and he massaged with his thumb against his perineum. “I hope that’s true about every part of the man of steel.”

His body quivered in reaction. He considered his own reactions. And how Bruce claimed to be doing this to show Clark what it felt like for Bruce when Clark had purposefully awakened his desires against his conscious will. He licked his lips nervously and asked curiously, “It must’ve been strange for you. It must’ve been very hard to accept what was happening to you.”

His friend nodded along, “Yes.” his fingertips went lower and touched his, if Bruce had his way, his entrance. He knew Bruce was going to have his way that he was going to keep him chained up until he had his way with him.

Clark’s body quivered again, he let out a slow breath, and asked, “When are you going to do it?”

“When you want it.” he replied.

In turmoil he declared, “This isn’t fair; this isn’t the same as with you. You asked me to make you ready; I only made you want it after I’d already been inside you.”

Bruce brought his finger away, brought it to his lips and sucked it, and then returned it spit soaked to Clark’s entrance. He asked, “You think I should just tie you down and stick it in, keep doing that until you like it?”

Clark pulled at the cuffs, and whined, “But that’s what you are doing.”

Indignantly, his friend said, “If that’s what you think, I better get started then.”

“Bruce…?” he wondered.

The only answer he got was Bruce climbing on the bed, between Clark’s legs, then bowing his head, and his tongue replacing his finger. Clark groaned loudly as Bruce continued what he had started over an hour ago. Clark’s cock flexed with every poke of his tongue. He began whispering, “Fuck.” under his breath, it wasn’t very eloquent but it was the only thing he could say at the moment.

He lay there watching that dark head of hair between his thighs, in blissful torment, unable to participate, as Bruce’s input got more and more enthusiastic. His friend moaned and made hungry noises against him, as his mouth, and tongue became more skilled. For one divine moment, Bruce’s mouth left his ass, and his tongue licked him from his hole all the way over his balls and up the length of his cock to the tip. Clark’s body arched for it. As his tongue left his cock head, Bruce glanced up and met his gaze.

Clark met that gaze panting. His uttered word turned into, “Bruce.”

Bruce’s chest rose and fell.

Then Bruce glanced down at Clark’s ass, Clark felt it spasm at the attention. Bruce’s lips curled at the corner. Then he suddenly spat against it. Clark’s body jerked. Then he watched as Bruce reached out slowly, and he pressed his middle finger against him. Clark mewed at the pressure, and then louder as his best friend’s finger entered him. Under his breath, Bruce hummed in satisfaction, “Yes.”

He watched down his body, and Bruce pushed in deeper, he murmured on the cusp of mortification, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Bruce began thrusting, and Clark’s cock jerked, and he groaned, “Oh shit.”

“You like it?”

He didn’t answer, didn’t know the answer right now, but he saw the tent in Bruce’s crotch, and said, “You do.”

“This isn’t about me.”

“Yeah right.” He said condescendingly.

Bruce’s finger slipped out, and then his hand picked up Clark’s cock and gave the aching flesh a few strokes. Then he let it go again, it fell back down hard against his abdomen. Bruce stood up from the bed. Then he leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips and Clark gazed at him with horror as he headed for the bedroom door.

He demanded, “You’re leaving me here again?”

Bruce tilted his head, “It took weeks for me to want it.”

“We’re not going to be here for weeks Bruce.”

“I hope not, I’ve got work to do.”

Then he exited the bedroom, and Clark was again left alone for hours.

~*~

It was dark outside the window, too dark in the room to see the clock on the mantelpiece. The air in the room had cooled and he felt the chill in the air without bedclothes covering him. He was half dozing when the door opened with a creak. It took a second to make anything out in the darkness of the room. Then the figure separated itself from the rest of the black. Clark swallowed hard, from nerves or excitement Clark wasn’t even sure himself. 

He asked roughly, “What’s this?”

The black clad figure approached the bed; he ran leather clad fingers over Clark’s chest, up to his throat, fingers against his jaw, over his full lips. Clark let his mouth fall open, his tongue flicked against the leather. Batman’s nostrils flared. He remembered the incident on the rooftop, when Superman had forced Batman to his knees. Clark said, “I can’t suck you off, your suit doesn’t come off as easily as mine.”

His teammate’s raspy voice asked, “You want to suck my cock?”

Clark gazed at him mutely, and then he blinked and nodded.

Batman’s tongue darted out, and swiped his lips. “I’m not here for that.”

“But you want me to?”

“This isn’t about what I want.” He repeated his denial from earlier.

Clark’s chest heaved, and then he accused, “Liar.”

Batman swooped down on him, and kissed him hard. Clark gasped and opened his lips and let him take his mouth. Batman moved over him, his mouth still on his hard. He enjoyed the ferocity of the kiss, different to their previous kisses. Those kisses continued, as Batman worked his way down Clark’s naked body. He felt like he was going to be bruised the rate his teammate was going but he welcomed it, as Batman nipped at his flesh, and then kissed it better. 

As Batman reached Clark’s hard length, he licked it with a wide tongue, growled against it, as he got even harder. As Batman went lower, Clark’s thighs spread automatically. Then Batman’s mouth was on him, licking and thrusting with intent. 

This was the most aggressive Bruce had ever been, and Clark wondered if that was the point of it being Batman visiting him. Maybe he needed the façade to do what claimed he was going to do here.

Clark was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. His defences were melting, and he was on the verge of asking for it, just to give Bruce what he wanted, because Batman’s insistent tongue was making it obvious Bruce wanted it. 

He flushed with embarrassment as the word, “Please.” slipped out of his mouth.

Batman stilled suddenly, and then he unbowed his head and glanced up. He held his gaze. Then Batman crawled over the bed, over him, and then moist lips were against his. This time they were soft but insistent and Clark responded with both his lips and his body. He lifted his legs, and cradled Batman’s body with them.

Feeling him against him Batman moaned softly against his cheek, “Clark.”

Clark’s arms strained, wanting instinctively to wrap his arms around him too. He kissed Batman’s cheek, the corner of his mouth until Batman’s mouth returned to his. 

Lingeringly Batman pulled away, and his hand caressed Clark’s temple, his hair. Clark gazed up at him with adoration, “I love you, Bruce.” he whispered.

Batman bowed his forehead against Clark’s for endless moments. Then he pulled away, and got off the bed. Clark watched him from the bed as Batman disappeared back into the darkness. He heard the door open and close. He took a staggered breath, and then gazed at the dark ceiling.

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Spoiled 6/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,615  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark does his penitence, and sets everything right.

~*~

It felt like a long time, but it wasn’t. When the door opened again, Clark still had an erection. The figure approached out of the darkness. Then a lamp was switched on in the corner. The soft lighting highlighted Bruce’s naked body as he approached the bed. He saw the excitement of Batman’s visit was still affecting Bruce’s body. Clark squirmed slightly on the bed, knowing this was it. 

He watched his best friend climb onto the bed with him. He watched as Bruce positioned himself between Clark’s thighs, spreading them, and scooting in close, an inch away. He saw Bruce carried a small tube in his hand. He gazed at his lover, his damp mussed hair from being under the cowl, his cheeks flushed from their passion minutes earlier. 

His affection and his desire had never been greater. Wordlessly, he spread his thighs wider. Bruce’s keen eyes took in his appeasement and understood it. Bruce opened the tube, and got some on his fingers. He pressed them to Clark’s already relaxed entrance, and then around his own erection. Clark watched him all the while; the nerves had come back in full force.

As Bruce lined up to him, he glanced up and locked gazes with him. 

He saw Bruce’s body tremble with anticipation.

The pressure wasn’t unpleasant, it was like when Bruce had put his finger there; however, this feeling was more intense, Bruce’s cock sizable to his finger. Bruce’s eyes were still locked with his, and he saw Bruce’s eyes flare as he gained entrance. He knew that feeling all too well, it wasn’t just the tightness of anal sex it was the connection with your friend, being somewhere you never thought you’d be. 

On the other end of this connection, the emotional impact was greater than the physical for Clark. 

When he’d first fucked Bruce, his teammate was in the mind-set of enduring something, wanting to make sure such an act didn’t break him. Clark’s mind-set was already open to such acts with other men; it’s just that Clark had never been the receiver that’s all. So sharing this with Bruce was about give and take, giving Bruce what he needed to move forward. Even though he was chained to the bed it was about trust, being with Bruce was never going to break him.

His best friend said roughly, “Open up. Let me in.”

Clark shivered, and then he breathed deeply, trying to give Bruce what he wanted, and made himself relax.

They both gasped loudly as sank deeper into him.

“God, Clark.” Bruce prayed under his breath.

Bruce began moving, thrusting his cock into him. Clark let out a shuddery groan. Bruce reacted to his groan, and braced himself forward, over Clark, his hands pressed to the mattress either side of Clark’s body, thrusting deeper, and then faster, he gazed into his lover’s eyes and saw the primal need, the need to just fill him up, the need to make him cry out in pleasure, the need to make him his.

His lover didn’t have to worry; because Clark couldn’t keep his mouth shut, couldn’t keep it inside even if he’d wanted to. He panted as his ass was taken, panted as his cock ached against his belly, panted as Bruce leaned in even further and kissed him, his own panting mouth sensual and hungry against his. The movement tilted Clark’s ass up in the process, and stretched him open more.

His lover asked into his mouth, “Are you enjoying it yet?”

He didn’t answer the question; he asked gasping in return, “Are you?”

Bruce stilled, and pulled away, but gazed at him close, and then Bruce cracked a smile. He murmured, “A little bit.”

Clark reflected his smile, “Liar.”

Bruce exhaled heavily, “Are you enjoying it?” he asked again gently and sincerely.

He sighed, “Look at my cock.”

His lover frowned and then glanced down between their bodies, and saw his erection. Then he asked, “Does that mean…?”

He laughed hoarsely, “It means my cock is aching. I need you to touch me.”

His eyes smouldered at him, and then his voice echoed in his throat, “I want to fuck you Clark.”

Clark knew instantly what he meant. He knew he wanted to make their connection mutual, and real and not based on a training regime or a plan. He wanted that too. To know they were more than just friends having sex together. He nodded his agreement. Bruce backed off, and then he reached towards the cuffs holding Clark prisoner to the bed.

“Wait.” Clark called before he could release him.

Bruce was clearly confused and backed away, slipping out of him and Clark smirked, and then he turned himself over on the swivel attached to the bedframe. So he was now front down on the bed, and then he gathered his knees under him, and he presented himself to his lover. Bruce groaned, and then he reached out and he caressed Clark’s broad muscled back, down to his hips. Clark arched his back in response. He murmured, “I want you to.”

His lover whined softly under his breath, and then he lined up and he sank down into him again. Clark echoed his whine, and his hands grasped the bars of the brass bedframe. He held on, as his lover fucked him from behind. He held on as Bruce’s body impacted with his again and again. He held on as they both became covered in sweat. He held on as Bruce reached under him and stroked his aching cock to completion. His hands gripped the bedframe harder as he shot come onto the bed beneath him, crying Bruce’s name.

Bruce didn’t stop; he fucked him through his orgasm. He grasped him around his neck in a subconscious display of dominance, and strived for his own release.

Clark shuddered as his body tried to recover, but Bruce’s thrusting cock was making it so hard to wind down. It was keeping him wound tight. He begged hoarsely, “Please Bruce.”

He felt his cock flexing inside him, and Bruce half gasped half growled, “You remember in the restroom?”

He did, and knew what Bruce was going to do. His body reflexively tightened around Bruce’s cock, and Bruce’s body reacted, and he thrust and thrust and he came inside him filling him up. 

~*~

Still joined to him, Bruce slumped sideways, and held onto Clark’s hips and pulled him down sideways with him.

The waning moon was casting the bed in silver shadows through the bedroom’s floor length windows. Bruce kissed his neck tenderly. Clark wanted to reached back, to caress the parts of him he could reach, but the cuffs denied him. He asked quietly, “Bruce?”

Bruce laid his head against his shoulder; he could still feel his lover still hard inside him, satisfied but still hard. Bruce held Clark in arms back against his chest, he whispered, “Let’s stay like this for a while.”

Clark hummed, “Okay.”

He lay there ruminating on what had transpired. He was glad Bruce had been satisfied, and had forgiven him for any underhanded stuff. He wasn’t even holding what Bruce did against him. but as he lay there with Bruce’s cock still inside him, softening now but still a presence, it made Clark feel as if he needed to reassert himself in this relationship. He wasn’t going to play games, however when he got out of here, he was going to put some distance between them, and then wait to see what Bruce’s reaction was going to be.

He fell asleep with his body still being claimed.

He awoke slowly in the lamp lit dark to soft but insistence kisses to his cheek, and his jaw, and then finally his lips. His lips opened automatically, and his lips were sucked hungrily. He let out a huffing sigh, and returned the hungry kiss slowly. His lover breathed noisily, and then Clark felt the weight of a big strong body pressed over his.

His own body reacted positively, and although he had enjoyed Bruce inside him, his mind balked at being overpowered. He dragged his lips away, “No.”

All movement stilled, and Clark opened his eyes to see Bruce gazing down at him so close, an almost bewildered look on his face. He asked uncertainly, “No?”

Clark swallowed hard.

“You don’t want to?” his lover asked.

He didn’t want to upset Bruce again, or reject the man he had come to want so badly. So he gazed up mutely, he didn’t know what to say.

Bruce leaned in and whispered, “It’s funny I thought Mr Kent was a man of his word.”

Clark gazed up at him puzzled.

His best friend said, “You threatened me, you said if I did it, you would come and get me.”

He chuckled at the reminder, and stretched up as much as he could with the shackles still attached, “You want to be punished?” he wondered huskily.

His lover leaned in further and murmured against his lips, “No I just want you.”

It was so hard trying to deny Bruce anything. So when Bruce began kissing his neck again, Clark arched his throat and let him, they both groaned with arousal. He could feel Bruce’s already interested length against his own. Then as Bruce continued his attentive kisses, he reached for Clark’s cock, and he stroked it until it was as interested as his own. Clark’s body arched up and strained against his restraints. Bruce murmured, “Fuck.” Into Clark’s flesh as he rode out his undulating frame.

Then Bruce was reaching for the abandoned lube he hurriedly got some on his hand, and then he wrapped that hand around Clark’s erection. He skimmed it up and down, slicking it. 

Clark watched in awe as Bruce lined himself up to Clark’s length. “Bruce.” he uttered.

His best friend murmured, “Fuck me, Clark.”

Clark gazed at him with all his love and devotion, and he asked, “Even after today, you still want me inside you?”

Bruce’s eyes glimmered. He knew what Bruce wanted, and Clark wanted it more than anything else in the world right now. Clark reached back, and he caught the brass bedframe and he used the leverage to thrust up. 

As he was penetrated Bruce whined, and he almost collapsed forward over Clark’s chest, but he managed to catch himself, and brace his hands against Clark’s chest.

His lover laughed hoarsely, “Oh fuck.”

He moaned loudly being inside his friend. Bruce caught his lips and kissed him heatedly and then he sat up, and began moving on Clark’s erection. Clark watched fascinated and turned on, seeing Bruce’s big athletic body move over him and on him. it was the first time Bruce had attempted to ride him. Clark gasped huskily, “Oh Bruce, you look… damn take me…”

Bruce moaned, and rode up, and then down taking him deeper. 

Clark exclaimed, “God I love you.”

His lover gazed down at him with the same emotion in his eyes. He didn’t say the words, but that was okay because Clark didn’t need them.

Everything was right with his world. He had paid for his sins, in what turned out wasn’t the worst of ways, he still had his best friend, and he still had his lover. 

~*~

Later he awoke again bleary eyed, as he felt Bruce get off the bed. He was tired and turned over onto his front and he dozed back off. Until he heard the bedroom door open again. He mumbled, “You got what you wanted, Bruce are you going to let me go now.”

He heard. “What in the world?”

Clark jerked awake, and in doing so pulled at the cuffs, and they clattered against the brass bedframe. He squinted past sweat made curls, at the man at the door. He was embarrassed but couldn’t do anything to his hide embarrassment as confused old eyes glanced over his naked body.

Clark swallowed hard and said cringingly, “Alfred.”

Bruce’s guardian stared at the view before him, and Clark saw in his eyes that his mind was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for his ward’s best friend and teammate chained up used and naked on a rumpled bed in the depths of the Manor. 

Alfred didn’t know about them yet. He certainly didn’t know about Bruce's request for Clark to train with him, Alfred wouldn’t have approved. The worse thing was it was exactly what it probably looked like. 

In their crazy lives, there could be a dozen explanations, the majority worse case scenarios. The only thing Clark could say was, “He’s in his right mind.”

The older man nodded stoically, looking awkward, he asked, “And you… are well, Mr Kent?”

He mirrored the awkwardness and smiled crookedly, “Yes I am, except for these…” he glanced towards the cuffs.

Alfred nodded again, then he said, “If all is well, I’ll let Master Bruce deal with that, have you had something to eat sir?”

“No.”

Alfred’s eyes found the half eaten bag of popcorn. He approached it, grumbling, “He said he would be fine on his own.”

As Alfred reached for the bag, he glanced around and his eyes widened at Clark’s unkempt post sex state, and the come stained bottom sheet, the only one on the bed. Clark blushed. 

Then Bruce made his return naked, carrying another bottle of orange juice. He came to a sudden stop just inside the room. His eyes darting from Clark to Alfred and back again, then slowly the hand holding the bottle, lowered as he used it to shield his privates from Alfred’s censuring gaze.

“Alfred.” Bruce uttered. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

The older man cleared his throat, “I came back early, and as I approached the house I saw the light on up here.”

Bruce cringed, “It’s not what it looks like.”

Alfred harrumphed, already knowing what ever was happening here it wasn’t anything to be worried about. “I really do not need this explaining.”

His lover met his gaze and they shared a look of understanding, Bruce mumbled, “That’s for the best.”

His guardian picked up the bag of popcorn, and headed for the door, “I’ll make you both something to eat.”

Bruce nodded along, but as Alfred headed for the door again, Bruce called, “We’re in love Alfred, if that makes it better.”

Alfred stopped and glanced between them and nodded, “It does Master Bruce.”

As Clark’s heart swooned hearing the words, he smiled at Alfred’s quiet acceptance of the new situation. 

His best friend smiled too, and said, “We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Once Alfred was gone, Bruce grumbled forlornly, “How embarrassing.”

He rolled his eyes, “What about me?”

Bruce frowned, and then his gaze took in Clark’s naked body, notably his back and his ass and then he winced. He came over, and sat on the bed and he reached up and released Clark’s wrists from the cuffs. Clark groaned, and turned over and stretched his tense muscles. Then as Bruce removed the blue Kryptonite cuffs from his radius, Clark felt the tension ease as his powers began returning slowly.

He looked up and saw his best friend watching him. Clark smiled playfully, “Am I forgiven now?”

Bruce blinked and then he nodded, and he came and sat down again. He leaned in and he kissed him tenderly. 

“Let’s go for a shower, get dressed and get downstairs.” Bruce suggested.

Clark remembered and chastised him, “I haven’t got a shirt anymore.”

 

The end


End file.
